


Couples Costume

by changez



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Kink, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changez/pseuds/changez
Summary: “I think you ordered the wrong costumes,” Bodhi remarked, pulling the sexy pirate costume out and examining how minute the pieces were.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 3
Collections: SniperPilot





	Couples Costume

Bodhi was so focused on his video game that he didn’t even realize Cassian was home until he threw a package onto the couch, hitting Bodhi in the elbow.

“What the flip, Cass?” Bodhi snipped, pausing his game to look down at the package. 

“Our costumes.”

Bodhi set his controller down and raised an eyebrow. “ _ Our _ costumes? Did you…did you order us themed costumes for Jyn’s party?”

Cassian was flipping through the mail, interested in one particular letter. 

“An ad popped up and they seemed like a good price, so I said ‘why not?’” Cassian tossed the mail aside and plopped down onto the couch, waiting for Bodhi to open the package. 

“Are you going to tell me what they are or am I supposed to open it and find out?”

Cassian grabbed a pair of scissors for the drawer in the table next to the couch and shrugged. “Open it.”

“Alright. Better not be something lame like Mario and Luigi,” Bodhi hummed.

Bodhi cut into the top of the package and saw two generic “costumes-in-a-bag,” except one was a suave pirate and the other was a sexy pirate, complete with a corset and panties. 

“I think you ordered the wrong costumes,” Bodhi remarked, pulling the sexy pirate costume out and examining how minute the pieces were. 

“Oh no, those are definitely what I ordered.”

Bodhi opened the sexy pirate costume up and pulled the panties out, waving them in Cassian’s face. “We cannot go to a party where there are children present wearing...this!” 

Cassian took the panties from Bodhi and stretched them out, seemingly appraising them. 

“Who said anything about wearing these to Jyn’s party? My sexy little pirate is gonna put on this sexy little ensemble and let his captain steer his thick, wooden boat into harbor.” 

Bodhi gulped, his cheeks flushed and his eyes heated. He snatched the panties from Cassian’s hands and took the package, running towards the bathroom. 

“Aye aye, Captain!” he yelled, already stripped out of his clothes before the door even shut. 


End file.
